How can you mend a broken heart?
by Pari
Summary: LaSalle needs help mending his broken heart, could Percy help him? This is a PerSalle fic!
1. Chapter 1

He had only been drowning his sorrows for about 20 minutes, and in that time he had to tell the barkeep to mind his own business and turn away 3 potential hookups; one of which he had enjoyed the company of on a previous encounter. He had had enough shots to give him a good buzz but not enough to inebriate him and fog his mind to the memories that had been plaguing him all day. So he tapped his glass a top the bar for another refill, and hoped that this one would be the one to help him forget.

She had been looking forward to this night all week. A girl's night out with two of her college girlfriends who were in town for a Mardi Gras weekend. They had spent the last two days hanging out at lunchtime but work had been so hectic that she had been too tired to enjoy the nightly festivities. But tonight she intended to make up for it and wanted to start by getting slightly drunk and dancing the night away. Her and her friends hadn't been in the club more than 10 minutes before she spotted a situation she knew could possibly ruin her night. With an inward groan and apologies to her girlfriends she made her way to the bar, and what she was sure was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Hey there Country Mouse, what are you doing here?" Percy greeted as she took the stool right beside LaSalle.

"Well," He began his strong southern twang sounding even more exaggerated and just a little bit slurred. "I'm sitt'n at a bar alcohol in hand, what's it look like I'm do'n Percy? I'm trying ta get drunk in peace, but don't look like that's gon happen." He stated as he turned to regard her. He let his eyes do a quick appreciative roam over her frame, not used to seeing her so dressed up, and he thought she looked stunning.

"Ok, I'll make a mental note to myself that when you get a little alcohol in you, you become a mean asshole. Also next time I see you and it looks like you could use a friend I'll remind myself that apparently that's not me and I won't bother." Percy tossed out as she swirled on the barstool with the intent to leave him to wallow in his issues and get back to her true friends. Before she could hop from the stool LaSalle shot his hand out and gripped at the one Percy still had atop the bar, stopping her movements.

"I'm sorry City Mouse," He said with a slight smirk using the nickname he had taken to calling her in reply to her 'Country Mouse' nickname for him. "I'm jus hav'n a really bad day is all."

"Wanna talk about it?" She offered and he tilted his head to the side and cocked his brow at her before he responsed.

"Really, you want me ta open up ta you when just last week I offered you my shoulder and you turned yer nose up at it?" He spoke around a chuckle.

"Maybe I just need you to open up first, before I tell you my life story you ever think about that?" She replied with a small smile. "So share or tell me to mind my own business and I'll leave you alone. Though I think the last thing you need is to be left alone right now."

"Taday's Savannah's birthday," LaSalle divulged and surprised them both by how easily he had shared that information. "I was gon give her this," He pulled the small black velvet box from his pocket, sat it on the bar top, and slid it over to Percy. She picked it up and opened the box, and revealed a beautiful solitaire cut diamond ring that looked to be at least 1 and a half carats. "I was gon ask her ta marry me taday,"

"I'm so sorry Chris." Percy replied as she pushed the box back over to him and placed a gentle hand atop the one that clutched at the box.

"It's been 6 months and I know I should be over it by now,"

"Nu-uh," She quickly cut him off as she shook her head to his words. "There's no 'getting over' something like this. You lost the woman that you loved and in a violent, senseless way. So there's no getting over it, there just finding a way to deal with it and hopefully someday heal from it." He stared down into his empty glass as he nodded his head in agreement to her words, though his heart didn't believe it. "Also you gotta know that this," She reached over and pulled the glass from his hand and set it aside. "This is not the answer, yeah it might make you forget for a little while but it's not going to make it better for you."

"I'm beginning ta think nothing's ever gon make it better." LaSalle spoke out around a heavy sigh his eyes glassy from unshed tears.

"Time will and life will, but you have to go out and live it." Percy said as she hopped from her stool. She took note of the way LaSalle's eyes widened a bit with a hint of fear and desperation as he watched her. She could tell he didn't want her to leave. "C'mon Country Mouse I want you to come meet my friends and then you and I we're gonna boogie oogie oogie til we just can't boogie no mo," She said as she tugged on him until he allowed her to pull him from his seat, all the while smiling at her words.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke in an unfamiliar room and unfamiliar bed. He laid there for a few moments and tried to recall what had happened the previous night. It wasn't until he heard a familiar female voice drift into the room through the cracked bedroom door did some memories can back to him in flashes. He tossed back the covers to find that he was full dressed from the waist down, but his shirt was missing. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, stood and made his way from the room. He followed the voice until he found himself standing in the entryway of the kitchen where Sonja Percy stood wearing a white Tank top and tiny cut off shorts, and again Christopher LaSalle found himself appreciating her form. Percy finally noticed her audience as she turned from the stove with a frying pan in her hand and a phone balance between her head and shoulder. She perused her lips and lifted the hand that held the spatula and placed a finger to her lips. She then waved him in and point to the counter where the barstools stood.

"I'm sure LaSalle is fine Brody," She spoke out and LaSalle understood her actions. With a nod he quietly entered the kitchen and took a seat at one of the stools, where one of two empty plates sat on the countertop. "C'mon it was Saturday night and knowing him he went out found a fine young honey and spent the night at her place." Sonja said around a smirk and a wink to LaSalle as she scooped half of the scrambled eggs she had just made onto his plate and then poured the rest into the other plate. She then moved back to the stove and picked up a plate full of bacon and one with several sliced of butter toast. She placed them on the counter. Finally she moved to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a jug of orange juice. "Well sorry I'm not having a talk with LaSalle about having safer sex," Percy announced over the phone and LaSalle chuckled a bit as he reached out, grabbed a piece of the bacon, and bit into it. "Yes if I see him or speak to him before you do I'll tell him to call 'mom'." She added with a giggle knowing her teasing with get Brody riled up a bit. "I know girl, you're just concerned but really I think he's going to be fine with a little time. Alright see ya Monday, bye." She then pulled the phone from her ear and click it off before she placed it on the counter and started to pour juice in the two glasses she had arranged beside the plates. "Call Brody when you can please, she's worried about you."

"Alright," LaSalle replied as he reached over to grasped the phone but Percy's hand shot out and smacked the phone out of his hand.

"Not on my phone," She chastised as she frown at him a bit. "She'll know you were here probably all night and you know how her mind will start working up all these crazy fantasies about why you're here and what we were doing."

"And what did we do last night?" He questioned. He squinted up his eyes a bit a he stared at her.

"Well certainly nothing that would leave you 'wondering', trust me. Had we been 'intimate' you'd most definitely remember every second of it...for the rest of your life." She answered with a roll of her neck and saucy smile on her lips. LaSalle chuckled as he turned back to his plate and began to pile of a few pieces of bacon and a couple of pieces of toast.

"But for real what did happ'n last night 'cause I don't remember much of it."

"Well let's start with what you do remember, then I'll fill in the gaps." Percy said as she sat at the stool beside his and began to eat her eats.

"Ok, well I remember dancin...a lot of dancin,"

"Uhm, hmm," Percy interjected as she nodded and took a sip from her glass of juice. "And I had no idea that 'Bama' had those kinds of moves, you can come dancing with me anytime." She complimented and LaSalle smile broadly.

"Was there a blue feather boa?" He continued as he scowled up a bit at the memory.

"Yeah sorry that was my girlfriend Tracy," Percy answered as she wrinkled up her nose and puckered her lips. "That girl never could handle her liquor, and last night she wasn't the only one." She then batted her lashes at LaSalle.

"Yeah, I'm recall'n the vomit," He replied as he hung his head a bit. "Please tell me I just doused myself and no one else."

"Yeah just you, and you did it after we got here, so I was the only witness your secret's safe."

"That explains why I don't have a shirt, but that don't explain how I ended up in yer bed last night."

"Actually it sort of kind of does," Percy said. "After you threw up I got you to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Then I went to my bedroom to try to find you something; one of the oversized t-shirts I use as night gowns. You followed me and took up residence in my bed."

"Sorry,"

"It's ok you're not a snorer or a covers hogger," She stated and LaSalle's eyes widened a bit at the realization that she had shared the bed with him. "But you are a clingy snuggler," She add and then noticed the question in his eyes. "Yes I slept in 'my' bed with you. It's my bed and just because you tried to claim it doesn't mean I was going to sleep on the couch. That couch is hell on the back. No, we're two adults and we can innocently share a bed, besides I was too tired and you were too drunk for anything to happen. So no worries your virtue it still intact...well as intact as it was before." She then took a bite into a piece of bacon.

"Thanks," LaSalle said. "Thanks fer talk'n me off that ledge last night. Thanks fer letting me join you and yer friends from what I can remember we had fun,"

"Yeah we really did," She said around a smile and a nod. "I'll show you the videos later and we'll talk about how much it's going to cost ya to keep it all hush-hush." She teased and he laughed outright.

"Naw, but seriously, thank you Sonja," LaSalle's voice took on a serious tone as he looked over at her, and stared her right in her eyes. "Fer being a friend." She smiled sweetly at him and nodded a bit.

"Anytime,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note** : _After the last episode I felt inspired. This snippet is a tad bit dark but I hope y'all enjoy it._

* * *

"I'm not in the mood LaSalle," Percy said as she sat in the passenger seat staring out the window.

"Whatchu talk'n 'bout Percy?" He played dumb.

"You're supposed to be giving me a lift home, but we've already stopped at a take out restaurant and the liquor store."

"And, wot a man can't grab some dinner and drinks before he calls it a night?" Percy turned to him and threw him a look that told she didn't believe his words. She then leaned over and opened the bag and noticed that inside were two Styrofoam contains, which told her LaSalle probably had gotten her something as well.

"You that hungry?" She asked.

"Look, I know it's been a tough couple of days for you, wot with all the drama ya went through wit yer friend Marian…"

"Yeah it has," Percy cut him off. "And all I want to do is take go home and spend the weekend in bed watching a marathon of B-horror movies on Netflix."

"Dat sounds like a plan, 'crept yer prob'ly just gon sit in front of the TV stress'n over the guilt ya feel'n fer deserting her back in the day." Percy just sat silently not wanting to engage further in the conversation for fear LaSalle would discover the truth. "Look we're friends right?" She rolled her eyes a bit. "Right, and we're partners and we got each other's backs. So let me be yer friend and yer partner and hang wit me tonight."

"No thanks, 'sides I know you well enough to know you'll just spend the entire time probing me." She replied as she shook her head. "I have better things I'd rather do."

"Ok fine," LaSalle barked out as he turned to face her. The sharpness in his tone surprised Percy a bit. "Thought I'd use the subtle approach but if you want me ta be more direct I can do that. So tell me wot's go'n on." She opened her mouth to deny anything was wrong but he cut her off. "And don't lie ta me and tell me ain't nut'n wrong, cuz I know dat there is. For the past week you've been eating all the things a Vegan would never eat. Yeah I read up on Vegans after ya told me you were one. I also know that woteva is go'n on witchu, it ain't got nut'n ta do with yer friend, it's someth'n else." The way Percy clinched her jaws and looked away told LaSalle that his suspicions were right on. "Alright, does it have someth'n ta do wit Antoine Jefferson?" Percy quickly turned and snapped her wide eyes back onto LaSalle. "I saw his rap sheet on yer desk, and I ask a friend at NOPD to check into him."

"What the hell LaSalle, you had no right sticking your nose in my personal business." Percy exclaimed her outrage and anger evident in her voice and on her face.

"I was worried 'bout chu and wanted ta help you. So let me help you, please Percy. Sonja," LaSalle spoke her name softly and the fact that he rarely used her first name caused her pause, and her demeanor softened. "Tell me 'bout Antoine Jefferson"

"He was my boyfriend back in high school," Percy spoke out so low LaSalle had to strain to make out what she had said. "We started dating when I was 14 and he was 16. We dated for a couple of years, it ended badly."

"According to his record he's serv'n 15 ta life for murder."

"Yeah he was," She responded as she bit at her bottom lips briefly. "I got the call last week that he got early release."

"You got the call?" This peaked LaSalle's interested as his brows furrowed a bit. "Usually they only call the victims and their family..."

"After we broke up he started dating a friend of mine, Nyah Jenkins, he ended up beating her to death. She was just 16 years old." Percy swallowed down the lump that was forming in her throat. "I was a key witness at his trial."

"Why?" LaSalle questioned as his face held a frown that showed his confusion.

"Because...he...he beat me too," She replied as she averted her eyes, her shame written all over her face. Her words stunned LaSalle a bit because he thought she was probably the toughest woman he had ever met, but then he realized that this experience may have been the catalyst to make her so hard. "The last time he put me in the hospital for 3 weeks, nearly killed me. It was my testimony about what he did to me while we were dating that put him away." LaSalle reached over and placed his hand upon Percy's, and she snatched her hand away as she scowled at him in anger. "Don't do that. Don't you dare start treating me differently."

"I wasn't, I know first hand jus how tough you are Percy,"

"I'm sorry," She spoke out through a sigh as she closed her eyes for a moment. "I've just worked so hard..."

"Ta show everyone dat yer not some weak girl, dat yer not afraid." He interjected.

"And I'm not weak or scared."

"I know dat. Trust me I'm well aware of the fact dat you cud kick my butt." LaSalle said with a smile, and Percy toss back a small smile.

"And don't you forget it," She added.

"So has Antoine Jefferson tried ta contact you? Is dat wot has you on edge?"

"No," She answered. "In fact I tracked him down and confronted him."

"Say wot, Percy wot were you think'n?" LaSalle asked as his concern from her increased.

"I was thinking that I wanted to let Antoine know who I am now. Show him that I'm not that same little girl he used to beat and rap...hurt." She huffed out her crestfallen face telling that she hadn't intended to divulge the last bit of information. LaSalle has to force down the rage that suddenly filled him at realizing all that Percy had gone through. "He nearly killed me and I'm not talking about the last beating that put me in the hospital, I'm talking about my life after that. For a long time there were nights I'd go to bed and pray that I wouldn't wake up in the morning. And I haven't been able to have a normal relationship with any man. LaSalle you're the only man I've allowed to get close to me, and I still keep you at arm's length sometimes." Percy let her head fall back against the headrest as she closed her eyes and sighed out heavily. "I guess I had hoped..."

"Dat if ya confronted him it wud fix everything dat ya feel is wrong witchu." LaSalle supplied as she turned to regard him, and then nodded her head at what he had said. "And did it?"

"I'll admit it felt good roughing him up and actually seeing the fear in his eyes," She stated. "But that night I had a nightmare about him that I hadn't had in years. It's like I've regressed somehow."

"Which is understandable. Percy didja ever talk ta someone 'bout wot happen'd to you?"

"You mean other than this conversation we're having right now? Uh...no. It's not something I feel like sharing."

"Ya gotta know none of it was yer fault. You did nothing wrong Percy." LaSalle tried to reason.

"I did nothing at all that's what I did wrong, and my friend lost her life." Percy proclaimed. "After I ended things with Antoine he didn't just leave me alone. He stalked me and mentally terrorized me for weeks until Nyah started dating him. And I was so happy that she was with him because he left me alone. I should have warned her, I should have come forward sooner and then maybe she'd still be alive."

"C'mon Sonja, you don't know dat warn'n her would have changed anything. You were wit him for wot two years? In dat time did anyone try ta warn you, tell you ta leave him alone?" The look on her face told him that someone had. "And you didn't listen didja? None of it was yer fault, so ya gotta stop blam'n yerself. And it might be fer ya good ta talk ta someone, a professional who can help ya deal wit what happen'd to you." She turned and looked out the passenger side window as she let his words really sink in. "In the meantime I'm here and I'll listen, if ya ever feel like talk'n 'bout it."

"Thanks but I'm all talked out for tonight. So let's get to my place before the food gets too cold Ok?" She spoke as she turned and looked at him. He graced her with a kind small as he started up the car.

"Alrighty then," LaSalle replied as he clutched the stick shift, put the car in gear, and began to drive off. As they started off Percy turned back to the scenery outside the windows, but reached over and placed her hand firmly atop his hand. They drove the rest of the way back to her house in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _This picks up from the finale where in my opinion PerSalle became canon :D Just another snippet in the story. Please R &R. Thanks!_

* * *

She groaned inwardly when she saw who was standing on her porch. A part of her wanted to pretend that she wasn't home, even though her car was in the driveway, but she knew he'd never fall for it or actually leave.

"LaSalle," She spoke out as she pulled the door open. "What are you doing here? You do understand the concept of a 2 week vacation from work right? It means we don't have to see our co-workers during that time." Percy said around a forced smile as she stood partially hidden behind the slightly opened door.

"Oh so dat's how it is, we just 'co-workers' now?" LaSalle questioned as his brow bunched a bit, and Percy grew very nervous as she thought about what had almost happened between them before she left headquarters, fearing he wanted to talk about it. "Ah thought we were friends too, was ah wrong? If ah was my bad…Ah'll leave you alone then," He added as he turned dramatically as if to walk away. She quickly reached out the door and grasped his arm and tugged him back to face her.

"Christopher, get in here." She commanded and then rolled her eyes at the way he was smiling at her as she realized he had just played her. She closed the door after he entered and made his way into the kitchen. She followed and watched as he moved to her fridge, opened it, and grabbed a beer as if were an everyday occurrence. He looked back at her where she now sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and waved the beer bottle at her. She shook her head no and he shrugged a bit, closed the fridge door, twisted the cap off the beer, and took a deep swig. "So what's up LaSalle? I know you didn't come all the way here because you're thirsty. 'Sides you buy the better beer."

"Very true," LaSalle agreed as he frowned up a bit at the overly bitter tasting beer, before he sat the bottle atop the counter. "Ah came by 'cause ah thought we shud finish our earlier conversation." Percy grew nervous once more.

"I thought we did…we both agreed that you're an ass, we said see you later and I left, so I'm pretty sure the conversation was finished."

"Oh there was a part in there dat we did'n get ta finish." LaSalle stated and Percy remained silent as she stared at him with a baffled looked, hoping it came across as genuine. "Ya know tha part where we almost kissed."

"Oh no," She vehemently shook her head as she hopped from the stool she had been seated on. "'We' didn't almost kiss. That did not happen."

"Awright, well I was gon kiss you and ah'm pretty sure you were gon kiss me back." LaSalle stated as he moved around the island and stood just before her.

"But you didn't kiss me…we didn't kiss. That can never happen and you know it LaSalle."

"Why can't it? Wot you ain't attracted ta me, or is it 'cause I'm white?" He asked the two questioned that he had been wondering for a while, ever since he realized he had more than just friendly feelings for her.

"What? No!" She proclaimed very offended by the last bit and that he thought she would be so close minded. "You are not the first white boy that I've been attrac…You know what there's really no point to this conversation," Percy proclaimed as she raised her hands a bit as if to surrender, silently cursing herself for letting on that she was in fact attracted to him, very much so.

"Point is we're consent'n adults. Ah wanna kiss you and you wanna kiss me too," LaSalle replied as he stepped closer into Percy's space and she had to crane her neck to look up at him. "And ain't nut'n wrong 'bout dat." When she opened her mouth to protest again he swooped in quickly, kissed her gently, and then released her just as quickly. It was a simple rubbing together of their lips, no tongues involved. Still it was enough to make them both crave more, but LaSalle fought the urge to kiss her again, making his probe deeper. Instead he stood staring down at her and waited for her to take the lead. If she rebuffed him he'd be disappointed but respectful, and he wouldn't broach the subject again with her.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Percy insisted just before she reached up and grasped at the black t-shirt he wore. She then yanked him downward and reconnected to his mouth. She did deepen the kiss causing their teeth to scrape and tongues to duel. "Mmmm…this…hmm…won't work…mmm," She spoke all while suckling LaSalle's tongue and lips as they both clutched at the other. Without breaking their kiss LaSalle lowered his hands and gripped her about her tiny waist, hoisted her up, and Percy instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. He then turned them and settled her backside on the island top, as he nestled himself between her open legs. He then pulled back from the kiss and smirked a bit at her glazed over eyes and slightly swollen lips, she looked like she had been thoroughly kissed and was dying for more. At that moment he was positive he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"It's work'n for me," He declared as he placed a brief kiss on her lips and then moved down to her neck where he kissed, licked, and nibbled. Percy's eyes rolled closed, and her mouth fell open as she turned her head to give him more access. Her entire body hummed from the sensations LaSalle's hands and mouth were causing.

"I'm talking…uhnnn…about our jobs," She panted out as she raked her fingers across his scalp and gripped at his hair to pull him back. LaSalle lifted his head and gave her his full attention.

"Dis ain't got nut'n ta do with work," He said.

"We already spent so much time working closely together, if we do…this…it's going to start blurring lines."

"Wot lines you talk'n 'bout?"

"Professional and personal lines," She answered. "Like today treating me like I can't do my job."

"Ah already explained…" LaSalle spoke out as his demeanor became defensive.

"Yeah I know you acted that way because you care about me," Percy quickly interjected as she reached up and stroked his cheek to soothe him. "I feel the same way I'm just not vocal about it like you are. I was scared getting on that boat knowing that I might die, but…the thought of you getting on that boat instead of me…that terrified me." She admitted as she dropped her head a bit and avoided his eyes. He reached out and gently hooked his right thumb under her chin and lifted her head until her eyes locked back onto his.

"And you think those feel'n are jus gon go away? Even if ah leave right now and we pretend like none of this ever happ'ned, ah'm still gonna be scared by tha thought of los'n you, and ah'm still gon want ta protect chu."

"I'm ok with that but you have to learn to respect that I'm good at my job, same as you. We can't let our personal feelings get in the way when it comes to us doing our jobs." He nodded his head as he let her words sink in.

"Awright, ah promise dat ah'll try to be…"

"…Less of an ass at work?" Percy added with a smile, one that LaSalle matched. "If you can do that then I'll…"

"Be my gurl?" LaSalle chimed in his smile widening.

"Whoa there Forrest," Percy spoke around giggles as she held up a hand as if to say stop. "How about we, you know, go on a date or two first and see how things go. Maybe take things a little slow…er than this," She said as she looked down at their current position with her atop the counter, him between her legs, and his very erect member pressed against her hot, throbbing center.

"Okay, we can court," LaSalle said as he reluctantly moved back from her body. He grasped her around her waist, lifted her from the counter, and settled her back onto the floor. "And we can take things as slow as you want, but can we still kiss?"

"Yes…please," Percy replied as she once again tugged at his shirt and pulled him down into another long sensual kiss.


End file.
